Mickey, Donald, Goofy, The Three Musketeers Broadway Transcript
(Show begins) (In blue background) Mark Elliot: Welcome to the Hyperion Theater. This is a broadway show of Mickey, Donald, and Goofy in "The Three Musketeers". It's a enchanted tale of romance, danger, and a land of magic and mystery. They're three rules to remember. No flash photography, cellphones, or pages. So, please, do not take the computer for some distractions. Thank you. - (Changes blue to black) - (Clapping Sound) (Thunder Clap) Act 1 ("El Dorado" from The Road to El Dorado plays) The French Speaking Turtle: (Played by Berry Pearl, Singing) A glorious city. Was been modeled by fear-attest by Gods. Who saw fit to restore. A gift of a paradise. Peaceful and humorous upon. As mere mortals below. And made El Dorado. The magnificent and golden. One thousand years ago. Women: (Chanting, Singing) El Dorado! Men: (Chanting, Singing) El Dorado! The French-Speaking Turtle: (Singing) El Dora-a-a-ado. (Stop Singing, Music Ends as it changes to the short Harry Potter Theme, and the cretin opens to blackdrop called "The Palace") The French-Sppeking Turtle: (Speaking) Bonjour, everyone. Hello, and welcome to the Theater of "The Three Musketeers"! I'm the Troubadour. (Grabs Comic Book) This is a story of those three who become Musketeers! (Narrating) "In the gutter, Mickey, Donald and Goofy struggle to survive. "Bad guys!" Shouted Mickey." Say, anyone, can you tell me who it is to beat the bad guys? Crowd: (Chanting) The Royal Musketeers! The Troubadour: Ha-ha, yes! The Royal Musketeers! (Men shouting with fighting sounds) - The Troubadour: (Continued Narrating) "After they beat the bad guys, a kindly, royal musketeer gives Mickey a gift." - Crowd: Aw! - The Troubadour: Don't worry, Mickey. You'll grow into it. May I continue? (Audience cheer softly) The Troubadour: (Continued Narrating) "But sooner or later, Mickey, Donald and Goofy dreamed of being great Musketeers! - (Music Ends) - The Troubadour: What do you think they shouted? Crowd: (Chanting) All for One, and One for All! The Troubadour: That's right! All for One, and One for All! - (All for One and One and All plays) - (Musketeers appeared with their horses neighing) Soldiers: (Singing) All for one, hey! Horseman: (Singing) All for One and One for All! Soldiers: (Singing) Musketeers sing! The Troubadour: (Singing) All for One and One for All! Soldiers: If you dare to cross the path, prepare to fall, 'cause we'll fight you! All for one and one for all and all for one and one for all and all for one and all. So, if you think you care to, kick some derriere, you! Know that as a Musketeer, you'll be some fearsome. If you believe you'll manly, come and join your family. Soon we'll make sure you're a Musketeer. (In the Palace window) Mickey: (Played by Chris Phillips) Aw, look at 'em, fellas. There's gotta be us out there someday. I just know it. Goofy: (Played by Joe Scrubs) I can't wait. Donald: (Played by Red Coffey) Yeah, me too. (Mickey, Donald and Goofy running as the song remisses to keep singing) Soldiers: (Singing) All for one, all men of honer, hear my call! Musketeers sing! The Troubadour: (Singing) All for one and one for all! Soldiers: (Singing) All for one, hey! All for one and One for All! The Troubadour: (Singing) All for one, hey! Soldiers: (Singing) All for one and one for all, and all for one and one for all, and all for one and all. The Troubadour: (Spoken) All for one, and one for all! (Stop Singing, Music Ends) (Audience Cheering) Act 2 (Mickey, Donald and Goofy are running as they climbed downstairs, as the backdorp goes up to the Musketeer Building, The Pink Penther Theme Plays) Donald: Look at you, Mickey. - (Audience Laugh) - Goofy: He sure do look funny. Mickey: Thanks, fellas. Pluto: (Played by Frank Welker, Barking) Mickey: Hey, my lucky Musketeer hat. (Grabs hat) Aw, thanks, boy. Pluto: (Barking) Goofy: Gwarsh, do ya think you two took Pluto 53 takes? - Mickey: Uh-huh. - Donald: Yeah, but.. Both: We have to going to overtime. Pluto: (Barking) Mickey: Thanks, Pluto. Gee, I can't wait to be a Musketeer. - (Cartoon Bonk) - Mickey: OW! Goofy: Sorry, Mickey. - Crowd: (Chanting) Aw! - Mickey: Aw, that's okay, Goofy. I'll be more careful. Goofy: I can't wait to be a Musketeer, nether, If I got plenty of good ideas. Mickey: Hey, Donald, how 'bout you? Donald: Are you kidding? Mickey: You can't wait to be a Musketeer, can ya? Donald: Nether I can't. The Musketeers were neat guys who are clever. Mickey: Yeah. And neat guys are brave, too. Goofy: Maybe I can send it out. Mickey: You said it, Goofy. I can send it out, too. Say, dose that patch make me look fat? - Crowd: (Chanting) No! - Goofy: Nope! Not at all. - Donald: Not likely Mickey: Ya know, (Sighing) I don't think they have plenty of patches like that in the 20th century. Pull the lever, Goof. (Pulls the lever) Pete the Cat: (Played by Troy Baker, Off-Screen) CANNONBALL! (Cartoon Stomps as Pete is back On-Screen as he appears) Pete: (Like an Annoucer in the match) Here's... Genie! (Audience Cheer) - Mickey: Oh, my gosh! It's Pete! - (Aladdin intro from Aladdin Musical Plays) Pete: It's all over, worthless street rat! Mickey: It's MR. Worthless-Street-Rat to you! (Angry Mob Chanting, Shouting) Pete: After him or he's steeling my apples again. Man #1: Over there? Man #2: Just point me at 'em. (Sautéing to Pete) - (Music ends) - Mickey: Guys, let's not get to arrested, okay? Let me get this piece of fruit, now would you? (Swords clang) Mickey: (Gulping) I-I'll take that as a "yes". RUN! (Donald and Goody running) Mickey: I better run, too! I don't need it, anyway! (Cartoon Run) - (One Jump Ahead from Aladdin plays) - Pete: He's getting away! Woman #1: That boy is such an insect. Woman #2: He's not down from the dungeon and groaned by the key. Man: (Calling Out) Somebody stop him!